This invention relates to mixer vehicles for the mixing, transport and distribution of bulk animal feedstuffs, for example silage, meal concentrates, and/or feed supplements for farm livestock; or similar materials.
Typically the vehicle will be a trailer drawn by and have mixing mechanism powered from a tractor.